


Melt

by Arlenes_family_fun (Arlene0401)



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2018 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlenes_family_fun
Summary: Levi sees snow for the first time.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts), [inkfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfeathers/gifts), [pathomatose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathomatose/gifts).



> The [2019 SNK wall calendar](http://snkmerchandise.tumblr.com/post/177832152655/snkmerchandise-news-ensky-2019-snk-wall) contains a lovely art of Levi and Erwin in the snow, then a couple of friends gushed on discord and I had to get some soft eruri feels out of my system... enjoy!

It has just started to snow, no layer of immaculate white covering the cobblestones yet as Erwin steps out into the darkness. His breath fogs in front of him, barely visible in the light that filters through the open door behind him. The temperature has dropped, and he is glad for the warm scarf he has brought with him.

“You should close the door Levi, the cold will -” He cuts himself off when Levi follows him outside and steps past him. Erwin opens his mouth again to shoo him back inside - Levi is only in his thin dress jacket. He rarely runs cold, but his outfit is by no means sufficient for the weather.

Then Levi slowly raises a palm to catch a snowflake, watches it dissolve on his skin. Looks up at the sky, quizzical and surprised, and suddenly it strikes Erwin - Levi has never seen snow before. His face is full of childlike wonder, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Erwin has never seen him like this - unguarded, open, and he feels like a gift has been placed in his hands. Precious and fragile just like the specks of white drifting down.

He holds his breath, fearful that any word, any move will break the spell. The moment stretches on, tiny sparks of coldness on his face and hands where snowflakes hit him. Levi looks at the frail stars of ice on his black sleeve, marvels at their intricate structure. Erwin is grateful that he gets to witness Levi receiving one of nature’s gifts. Selfishly, he wishes to monopolize all of Levi’s firsts. Everything Erwin went through, everything he will go through is worth it if only it means seeing him with this expression.

“It’s beautiful…” Levi breathes, and Erwin, eyes glued to his face, agrees. “Yes, it’s beautiful.”

Levi looks up, white flakes resting on his hair and jacket, the lights of the lamps inside casting a soft glow on his features. Just one second of this unblemished innocence, one breathless, perfect second, then his normal, carefully schooled facade slips back into place. But it has been enough. The moment, frozen in time, is engraved in Erwin’s heart forever. The pricks of melting flakes on his skin, the smell of coal fires in the houses behind him, the faint warmth from the open door, it is all safe and unfading as if kept under a glass dome.

Levi blinks a snowflake from his eyelashes, then reaches up to wrap the scarf around Erwin’s neck with a small _tssk_ noise.

“Bundle up, you will catch a cold.” His fingers smooth down Erwin’s lapels and then they’re gone, and Levi walks back inside. At the door, he glances back up at the sky, then down at Erwin. His lips quirk up minutely, just a softening around the corners, the closest to a smile Levi ever shows. A tremulous warmth in his eyes.

Erwin walks into the darkness, his heart a warm radiance in his chest.


End file.
